Porque comienzo a creer, que también lo necesito
by Amethyst Dahlia
Summary: Todos podemos sufrir varios traumas y síndromes, estar de acuerdo con una situación desfavorable e incluso acostumbrarnos... pero siempre se debe tener cuidado con el Síndrome de Estocolmo.


**¡Holaaaa~! Un escrito que realice mientras iba en una carretera, regresando de unas merecidas microvacaciones.**

**Es Rochu xD **

**Me gustó mucho, me da ternurita y así como que sadfghjk**

**Espero les agrade, no olviden revisar n/J/n**

Rodeó mi cintura con sus fuertes y largos brazos, mientras acercaba su boca vaporosa a mi cuello.

-Nunca te irás… No permitiré que te alejes de mi, nunca, nunca…

-Sué- suéltame…aru…-Rogué tembloroso, cansado, con los brazos sueltos, mientras sentía su agarre volverse molesto, al punto de dificultarme la respiración.-Iván… me estas lastimando.-Él sonrió y besó mi cuello.

Había pasado ya mucho tiempo, al punto de no saber si habían pasado semanas o meses, solo recuerdo como punto de partida cuando caminando en los límites de mi territorio, algo golpeó mi cabeza y sentí al desvanecerme cuando alguien me sostenía en brazos para luego perderme en la bruma de la confusión.

Bastante divago mi caso…

Y, luego, desperté aquí, en Moscú, atado de brazos y piernas en un catre maltratado y sucio, para enfocar en primer tiempo a un hombre blanco, grande, de cabello platinado y gruesas vestimentas, me miraba soñoliento y sonrojado, como un niño pequeño que ve a su cachorro despertar de su perezosa siesta. Tocó mi nariz.

-Bienvenido a Moscú… Rusia…

Abrí de lleno los ojos, tratando de incorporarme, pero por las cuerdas en mis brazos y piernas me resultó imposible.

-¡Tú, Iván! Loco, maniaco, enfermo…¡¿Qué quieres hacerme, aru?! ¡Suéltame! Si no lo haces te juro que…

No pude terminar la oración, besó mis labios temblorosos mientras metía su traviesa lengua, no pude negarme, tomado por sorpresa lo único que alcance a hacer fue detener mi respiración, y mirar como el cerraba sus ojos embelesado por el acto. Cuando se detuvo, besó mi frente y acarició mi cabello castaño que por el secuestro estaba suelto.

-Acostúmbrate al frio, a temblar, a que yo haga esto cuando lo desee, te quedaras para siempre conmigo… Te deseo tanto, Yao…

Luego, me instalo donde quiso, en su propia habitación, una recamara grande, de enormes ventanas y pesadas cortinas, mismas por la cual la luz del día no podía filtrarse, haciendo que la habitación fuera oscura, fría, mohosa y humeda.

Desde entonces, siempre besa mi cuerpo sin permiso, muerde mi cuello y orejas cuando lo desea… a veces lo hace con tanta insistencia que termina por lastimarme y hacerme sangrar.

Sé que no puedo llora, porque si los sollozos se asoman, algo en él se despierta. Deseo, lujuria, no lo sé, pero es claro que a lo que sigue no puede ser el anhelado "hacer el amor". Y no le importaran mis suplicas o que tenga que obligarme, arrastrándome por el cuarto para ponerme como el desee. Porque usa mi cuerpo para lo más bajo que se le antoja, termina por humillarme, lastimarme, y si me quedan ánimos o conciencia para implorar que se detenga, el se pondrá aun peor, hasta que por fin sus ganas y fuerzas lo abandonen para regresar de seguro al mismo infierno.

Porque un ser humano normal no puede ser así de malvado…

Entonces terminaré en donde sea que me haya poseído, en el suelo, en la cama, en una silla, mesa, sillón, escritorio, le gusta que grite, que me avergüence, que le suplique no por mi cuerpo, sino por la poca y sucia integridad que me queda, le ruego que cierre la ventana, la puerta, que no diga mi nombre, que me mata la vergüenza. Entonces gritará más fuerte, me abofeteará para que grite más. Y yo morderé mis labios para no complacer sus deseos. Y el empezará a arremeter, sosteniéndome en la ventana o en un pasillo, mientras yo cubro mis rostro con mis temblorosas manos.

Si tengo suerte me dejará las pocas horas de oscuridad nocturna que aún quedan, para levantarme tembloroso y adolorido a buscar algo con que cubrirme, me arrastraré a nuestra cama, para taparme con las sabanas y acorrucarme abrazando mi propio cuerpo. Y si es un poco amable no volverá a nuestro lecho hasta la noche siguiente.

Y volverá, sonriente, sentándose muy junto a mí, como absuelto de todo pecado, como si hubiese olvidado todo, me dirá que soy lo más hermoso que tiene, acariciará mi piel amoratada, fría y desnuda, para levantarme de la mano, como el amante más bondadoso, me dará ropa hermosa, me llevará a tomar la más estupenda cena, donde yo comeré poco, mientras me acaricia, juega con mi cabello y besa mis mejillas, tan pura e infantilmente como un niño con su primer juguete.

Un niño muy pequeño que solo consiente a su juguete porque recuerda que es su primer amor.

Pero es esa misma edad inconsciente que lo hace romperlo porque aun no sabe jugar.

Me llevará, enfundado en varios abrigos a pasear en las calles de Moscú, mientras me sostengo de su brazo como una pareja que pasea en una romántica cita… Sin embargo yo me sujeto porque aun no me acostumbro al frio eslavo, y sumado a que no como muy bien estando aquí hace que a veces mis piernas fallen y tropiece con facilidad.

Después de este poco tiempo he aprendido a temerle, a no contradecirlo, también aprendí que es lo que le gusta y evitarlo… Pero es muy hábil, siempre encuentra nuevas formas de hacerme caer.

Quizás no es temor… es aprender a convivir…

Cuando cae la noche, voy a nuestra cama, para tratar de conciliar el sueño, y si es que no tiene juntas de la Unión, o deberes políticos o militares se arrastra al colchón, dejándose caer pesado y cansado. Siento como siempre trata de cubrirme para que no pase frio, y sé que no puede dormir, porque su mirada se centra en mí, y aunque este oscuro lo siento, su respiración es lenta, trata de no hacer ruido, el desea que yo descanse, entonces me inunda la lástima.

A veces creo que no puede dormir porque teme a que yo trate de escapar. Pero tanto él como yo sabemos que es imposible, los primeros días me educaron a base de sensaciones que tratar de huir de este palacio es –por mi bien- imposible.

O tal vez, no pueda conciliar el sueño porque está arrepentido, y es que a veces siento su cuerpo temblar, y aunque no haga ruido, me hace pensar que quizás este sollozando… Se incorpora hasta quedar sentado, por largas horas, hasta que cierro los ojos cansado, y al despertar por la sensación del frio en mis pies y los ataques de tos por el aire matutino, lo veo aun sentado, con los ojos rojizos, no ha dormido.

Todas las mañanas nos levantamos, sin vernos a la cara, mientras él se viste y yo me pongo más ropa para soportar el clima. Luego me implora porque desayune, y dice me ve terriblemente delgado y a gritos pide comida "china".

Desde que llegué aquí ya no como tan bien como antes, ni práctico Artes Marciales, tampoco escribo, leo, dibujo o pinto… Me da pereza salir a caminar, aunque sea a los pasillos, a los balcones, al jardín eternamente dormido por la nieve, esperando que algún día el sol derrita esa frialdad. Además, me duele mi cuerpo, y debo usar varios abrigos para cubrirme del frio… y ocultar mis moretones.

A veces, por decisión propia, me acerco a donde este, sin decir nada me siento junto a él, para ver que hace, que lee, lo que planea, pueden pasar horas sin que él me dirija la palabra, o una mirada… entonces me vence el sueño, hasta que siento como él me despierta a susurros en ruso. Hace unos días me atreví a pedirle un beso, un beso casto, una señal de afecto y vida que tanto necesitaba en estos días, mientras revisaba unos papeles en su escritorio, a tropiezos me acerque a su sillón, de rodillas, recargándome en sus piernas, a susurros…y terminó en un arrebato tan de él, donde la historia nuevamente se repite...

Yo, yo solo quería…

Solo me da por pasar todo el tiempo en cama hasta que él me necesite.

Porque deje de ser Yo para solo ser De Él.

Porque sé que solo así ambos vamos a vivir.

Porque comienzo a creer, que también lo necesito.

**Review?**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
